


isolation is for learning new skills

by lostintranslaation



Series: The Quarantine Chronicles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's really cute, morgan also weasels her way into getting a juice pop, morgan tries to teach peter how to braid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintranslaation/pseuds/lostintranslaation
Summary: @officialspiderman goes live again, this time featuring a special guest.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: The Quarantine Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673746
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales, Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	isolation is for learning new skills

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are doing well, staying safe and healthy! Enjoy this new work!

“I’m back!” Peter’s voice comes through the feed and a curious brunette girl peers into the camera. Her face lights up when she sees her reflection on the screen and she waves. The two of them are sitting on the floor, and Peter is sitting criss-crossed with his back against the wall. “And I have a guest with me today!” He pulls the girl into his lap, and she giggles and looks up at him, eyes full of admiration. “Wanna introduce yourself to everyone, Morgs?” In the same way her eyes are full of admiration, his are full of adoration. They’re as good as siblings. 

“I’m Morgan,” her eyes flit to the camera timidly. She looks back at Peter, seeking reassurance.

“And what are we gonna do today M?”

She reaches for something off-camera and brings back two American Girl dolls. “We’re gonna play hairstylist.” She hands the doll with straight black hair to Peter and keeps the one with curly brown hair for herself and leans back against the wall next to Peter. 

Peter runs his fingers through the doll’s hair. “I’ve never done this before, do you think you can teach me?” He turns to the girl and her small laugh fills the room. She nods. “Great. How do I start?” She holds the doll in-between her knees so the back of the head is facing her and gathers the hair behind the head. Peter follows suit, keeping a watchful eye on exactly what she’s doing. Their faces are the picture of focus.

“Okay, you just have to take the hair from up here,” Morgan grabs a section of hair from the front of the doll’s head and begins to braid, leading Peter along. “And then you just…” her mouth twisted in concentration as she started the braid. “Braid it. ”

Her small fingers work quickly, and soon she’s braided all the hair on the doll’s head. Peter’s braid takes a bit longer, but eventually he wraps the ponytail holder from around his wrist around the end of the plait. “Like this?” Peter nudges Morgan and turns his doll to her. Her nose crinkles in laughter and he giggles along with her. “Let’s show everyone our creations,” Peter says to Morgan. “On three.” She nods. 

“One, two, three.” 

The two of them turn their dolls around to face the camera and dissolve into giggles. Morgan’s doll has a definite braid, neat and tight. But Peter’s doll… well, it kind of looks like a braid if you squint your eyes and tilt your head. After the camera has had a sufficient look at his doll, Peter sets it down and pulls Morgan closer to him, tucking her under his arm and pressing a kiss onto her forehead. 

“Well Little Miss,” she looks up at him. “It’s getting kinda late. What do you say we call it a night?” She pouts.

“I’m not tired yet.” Peter sighs exaggeratedly. “Maybe a juice pop would make me tired.” Peter rolls his eyes. 

“Only if you don’t tell your parents.”

She giggles. “Deal.”

Peter nods and grabs his phone. “Well, that’s it for today. Thanks for tuning in! I know I’m not the most interesting person in the world, but are any of us  _ actually _ doing anything interesting right now?” He chuckles. “Anyways, I hope you all are all safe and healthy. Remember to wash your hands!” He flashes the camera a thumbs-up and logs off the livestream. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started my online classes this week and it has been... harder than I thought. By the time I'm done with my classes I'm usually just mentally hosed. No energy to read or write or even play ACNH (shocking, I know). I'm trying to be gentle with myself because it's a weird time to be alive without added stress. So yeah. That's why this was so short. I know I don't have to apologize and I really shouldn't because writing is a hobby for me and there's no expectations or anything but yeah I'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! I know that we're living in very stressful times and I want you all to know, if nobody's told you this already, that whatever you're feeling is completely valid and allowed. If you ever need someone to talk to feel free to comment on any of my works or message me on tumblr (@wh0doyouthinkyouareiam)! I love you all!


End file.
